Glücklich
by Lavana
Summary: Kleine traurige Geschichte *schnüff* °Yaoi° G/V *complete*
1. Glücklich 1

(Also, diese kleine Geschichte ist aus Vegeta's Sicht geschrieben. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.)  
Disclaimer: nix mir.  
  
Glücklich  
  
  
Warum?  
Diese Frage stelle ich mir sehr oft.  
  
Er war immer fröhlich und vergnügt. Er hatte so viele Freude.  
Ich dachte immer, er sei das pure Leben.  
Ich dachte, er wäre glücklich.  
Er hatte eine ihn liebende Frau, zwei prächtige Söhne, eine ihn vergötternde Enkelin und tausende  
guter Freunde. Und doch, er war unglücklich.  
  
Schon wieder drängt sich diese Frage auf.  
Warum? Warum war er unglücklich?  
  
Er war der Stärkste von allen, hatte alles was man sich nur wünschen kann.  
Es zerreisst mich innerlich, ich weiß die Antwort.  
  
Er war immer für alle da, hat für sie alles gegeben, sogar sein Leben und das nicht nur ein Mal.  
Und was gaben sie ihm?   
Nichts.  
  
Niemand hat sich auch nur die Zeit genommen ihm zuzuhören.  
Sogar ich... Sogar ich habe seine Hilferufe überhört, oder besser ich wollte sie nicht hören.  
Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass er, der warmherzige und mutige Krieger, in seiner "heilen" Welt unglücklich war.  
Er ist tot und lässt mich allein. Aber daran bin ich selbst schuld.  
Ich bin schuld daran, dass er tot ist.  
Ich bin schuld daran, dass er einsam war.  
  
In seinem Abschiedsbrief hat er geschrieben, dass er mich geliebt hat.  
Dies brach seiner Frau das Herz und das meine hörte auf zuschlagen.  
Hätte ich nur den Mut aufgebracht es ihm zu sagen. Wenn ich es doch nur getan hätte, dann würde er noch leben.Aber ich war zu feige.   
  
Es wären nur drei Worte zu sagen gewessen, um ihn glücklich zu machen.  
Also, warum? Warum hatte ich nicht den Mut es ihm zu sagen.   
  
WARUM? Warum hat er sich umgebracht?  
Warum hat er nie mit mir geredet? Ich hätte doch zugehört.  
Warum...Warum hat er mir nie gesagt, dass er mich liebt? Er hatte so viele Möglichkeiten es zu sagen.  
Diese Fragen kann er mir nicht beantworten... noch nicht. Ich werd ihn gleich wieder sehn und dann red   
ich mit ihm. Ich werde ihn endlich fragen. Ich werde ihm sagen können, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich werde ihn   
glücklich machen.  
  
Warte auf mich Koi. Gleich... gleich bin ich bei dir. Gleich werden wir beide glücklich werden Kakarott,  
mein Rivale, mein Freund, mein Vertrauter, meine Liebe, mein Koi.   
  
(c) by Lavana^^ 


	2. Glücklich 2

(Ihr seid schrecklich. Ich bringt mich dazu mehrere Kapitel zu schreiben. *knurr* Na egal. XD)  
Info: Das ist aus Goku's Sicht. ähm es ist eher an Vegeta gerichtet. Ihr wissen was meinen ich!! net wahr?  
  
Glücklich 2  
  
Freiheit  
Ein neues Leben  
Das ist alles was ich wollte,   
aber du gönst mir das nicht.  
  
Du folgst mir  
Weshalb?  
Welchen Grund hast du,  
dass du mir folgst?  
  
Ich kenne deinen Grund  
und doch verstehe ich ihn nicht.  
Du hast mich immer gehasst,  
wolltest mich viele Male töten  
Haben sich deine Gefühle so schnell geändert?  
Und was ist mit Bulma, Trunks und Bra?  
Deine Familie braucht dich.  
...  
Natürlich, du sagst mir meine braucht mich auch,  
aber du irrst dich. Chi-Chi liebt mich nicht und   
die Jungs sind schon erwachsen.  
  
Ich wollte es vergessen, wollte neu beginnen.  
Ohne Leid und ohne Qual, aber du lässt mich nicht   
ruhen, nein. Du bist mir gefolgt und ich .... ich laufe   
weg. Aber ich komme nicht von dir los. Und du   
hast nicht die Absicht mich in Ruhe zu lassen.  
  
Du fragst mich, warum ich mich umgebracht habe.  
Warum ich nie mit dir geredet habe, du hättest doch zugehört.  
Warum ich dir nie gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe,   
ich hätte so viele Möglichkeiten gehabt es zu sagen.  
Nun das sind einfache Fragen,   
aber eine Antwort darauf zufinden ist schwer.  
  
Warum denkst du habe ich es getan?  
Ich hab es für dich getan. Ich hab es getan,   
weil ich dich nicht in deinem Stolz verletzten wollte.  
Du hättest zugehört? Ich wollte oft mit dir reden, aber  
immer wenn ich dich sah, wolltest du nur trainieren.  
Warum ich dir nie sagte, dass ich dich liebe?  
Ich denke, aus Angst. Angst verstoßen zu werden.  
Aber das darf dich doch nicht überraschen, so wie   
unser Verhältnis zueinander war.   
Du hast mir tagtäglich gesagt, dass du mich hasst.  
  
Du sagst mir du liebst mich.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir glauben kann. Beweis es mir.   
Ich will, dass du mir zeigst, dass du mich liebst.  
Zeig mir deine Liebe, Vegeta, zeig sie mir.  
Erst dann, werde ich mich trauen können dir mein Herz zu öffnen.  
  
Ich werde warten, bis zu dem Tag an dem du es mir beweisen kannst.  
  
(c) By Lavana^^ 


	3. Glücklich 3

(nach einer langen Zeit des Wartens. Ich bin wieder da!! .......*Stille*....... okay, aber ich hab den nächsten Teil fertig! *g*)  
  
Widmung: Diesen Teil widme ich meiner kleinen Sakati Chibi-chan!   
Sorry, dass ich dich in letzter Zeit so vernachlässigt hab.   
Ich liebe dich trotdem.*sakastisch sag*  
  
Vegetas POV   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Glücklich 3  
  
Wir stehen uns gegenüber und sehen einander in die Augen.  
Du wirkst so... verloren.  
Ich lächle als ich an deine Worte denke.   
~"Ich werde warten, bis zu dem Tag, an dem du es mir beweisen kannst."~  
Wie lange willst du denn noch warten?  
Ich bin hier, habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe  
was willst du mehr?  
Ich habe meinen Stolz überwunden und bin dir gefolgt.  
  
"Kakarott... was soll ich denn tun?"  
Du siehst zu Boden, als ob du dich für etwas schämen würdest.  
Im Hintergrund beginnt Musik zu spielen.  
Wo sie genau herkommt weiß ich nicht.   
Es ist mir auch egal.  
Du schaust auf und lauschst der Musik.  
  
(Blurry by Puddle Of Mudd)  
"Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you   
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
you could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that I'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
I wonder what your doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far  
  
can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
when ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
when ya shoved it in my face  
  
everyone is changing  
there's no one left that's real  
to make up your own ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
cause I am lost without you   
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
you could be my someone  
you could be my sea  
you know that I will save you  
from all of the unclean  
I wonder what your doing  
I wonder where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far  
  
can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
when ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
when ya shoved it in my face  
  
Nobody told me what you thought  
nobody told me what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
told you where to run away  
no body told you where to hide  
nobody told you what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
showed you where to run away  
  
can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
when ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
when ya shoved it in my face  
  
explain again to me  
  
you take it all   
you take it all away...  
this pain you gave to me  
you take it all away  
this pain you gave to me  
take it all away  
explain again"  
  
Du siehst mich wieder an und lächelst.  
Ohne weiter nach zu denken,  
gehe ich die wenigen Schritte,  
die mich von dir trennen und  
umarme dich.  
Du bleibst regungslos stehen,   
doch ganz langsam schlingst du deine Arme um mich   
und ziehst mich näher zu dir.  
Du legst deinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und fängst an zu weinen.  
Ich streichele dir sanft über den Rücken um dich zu beruhigen.  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin ja bei dir.   
Uns wird niemand mehr trennen.", flüster ich ihm ins Ohr.  
  
Du beruhigst dich langsam und hebst den Kopf um mir in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
Deine Stimme ist zittrig und sehr leise, dennoch verstehe ich was du sagst.  
"Ja, wir bleiben nun für immer zusammen. Wir haben die Ewigkeit und wir haben uns."  
  
Du hast recht. Wir haben uns und solange du glücklich bist, bin ich es auch.   
Aishiteru, mein kleiner Baka.  
  
(Bitte Reviews. danke schön ^o^) 


	4. Glücklich 4

(Das ist jetzt der letzte Teil aus Goku's POV.)  
  
Widmung: Alle, die es sich antun/angetan haben und meine Geschichten immer noch lesen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- Gefühle 4  
  
Du stehst vor mir und siehst mir in die Augen. Du fängst plötzlich an zu lächeln. Wie kannst du jetzt lächeln? "Kakarott... was soll ich denn tun?" Ich weiß nicht was ich antworten soll. Weiß nicht, was ich hören will. Ich senke meinen Blick auf den Boden. Was soll ich tun? Ich... Eine Musik beginnt zu spielen. Ich schaue auf zum Himmel wo die Musik herkommt und lausch ihr eine Weile.  
  
(Blurry by Puddle of Mud [Siehe Teil 3])  
  
Als das Lied verstummte sah ich dich an und lächelte.  
  
Das Lied entsprach meinen Gefühlen und Gedanken. Besonders der Teil:  
  
"...everyone is changing there's no one left that's real to make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel cause I am lost without you I cannot live at all my whole world surrounds you..."  
  
Erst wusste ich gar nicht, was ich dir sagen sollte, doch du nahm mir das Reden ab, indem du auf mich zu gingst und mich umarmtest. Ich war erst verwirrt, doch langsam verstand ich was los war. Du umarmst mich. DU umarmst MICH! ich hob langsam meine Arme und schlang sie um deine Taille. Deine Arme lagen um meinen Nacken und ich zog dich näher an mich.  
  
Ich kann es nicht glauben, da steh ich mit dir in den Armen und dass ohne wirklichen Grund.  
  
Ich senke meinen Kopf und lege ihn auf deine Schulter. Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl dich unter mir zu spüren. Ohne es zu wollen beginne ich zu weinen. Aber nicht aus Traurigkeit, sondern aus Freude. Aber ich hatte jetzt auch Angst, ich weine und das vor Vegeta. Ich wollte mich von ihm zurückziehen und mich endschuldigen, aber dann spürte ich seine Hand auf meinen Rücken. Sie strich sanft und liebevoll über meinen Rücken und ich schloss die Augen. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl.  
  
Ich spüre seinen heißen Atem an meinem Ohr und erschaudere, als ich die Sanftheit in seiner Stimme hörte. ~"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin ja bei dir. Uns wird niemand mehr trennen."~  
  
Ich beruhige mich wieder und meine Atmung wird wieder gleichmäßig. Ich hob den Kopf um dir in die Augen zu sehen. Ich lächle und sage mit einer zittrigen, leisen Stimme:  
  
"Ja, wir bleiben nun für immer zusammen. Wir haben die Ewigkeit und wir haben uns."  
  
Du lächelst, du siehst unheimlich süß aus wenn du dies tust. Ich lehne mich vor und gebe dir einen Kuss.  
  
Wir haben uns. Du bist bei mir. Das ist alles was zählt. Egal was andere denken werden. Egal ob sie sagen du würdest mich ausnutzen. Ich weiß es besser. Denn du bist die einzige Person, die mich wirklich glücklich macht.  
  
"Aishiteru, Vegeta-sama, MEIN Prinz."  
  
ENDE  
  
(Volà, fertig! Und? *fragend in Runde guckt* War gut? War schlecht? Mir sagen!! Bitte Reviews ^o^) 


End file.
